


Last Two

by truxtonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Vagueness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxtonn/pseuds/truxtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is seventeen and they still haven’t won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Two

The boy is seventeen and they still haven’t won. Levi has to restrain him, grip on him too tight and too restricting as he screams, calls for his sister, and Levi has learned that she is a sister, not just a friend, who can no longer respond. When their eyes meet, he is not angry at Levi. There is nothing but an unbearable sadness and pain in his eyes as he buries his face into his Corporal’s shoulder, weeping over an unchangeable past. He wants something called closure, maybe even comfort, but Levi doesn't know how to give it to him. It’s not the first time he sees Eren cry but he hopes it is the last. Everything is silent as it’s just the two of them that sit at the table that night, and it’s familiar but not any easier. He sees the light die in Eren's eyes for far too long and it churns his stomach in an unforgettable manner; Levi thinks he is going to be sick.

-

The world slowly turns him into someone that cannot rely on others and Levi hates that, wishes uselessly that he could change it as he watches the other follow Irvin’s fading footsteps and gives up his humanity (yet someone it’s only at this point that everyone stops viewing him as a monster). Levi thinks the commander would be proud. And Eren is a better leader for the scouting legion than he himself could ever be.

-

He loses a lot of sleep when he realizes Eren is the only one left, and he’s also the only one he doesn't see a lot of these days.

-

The boy – the man, he guesses, but Levi can’t see it – is twenty when everything is said and done, when they have won, and it’s also when he finally sees him again. He catches him right before he leaves, because the chance that Levi might lose him for good this time is at the front of his mind and he had to show. He immediately wants to reach out for Eren but doesn't, doesn't even say a word. It takes the other a minute to notice, green eyes that are lit up again with the same fire he saw all those years ago, her - no, now it's his - red scarf and soft looking short brown hair flowing beautifully in the wind, the sun hitting his skin and still youthful face in a way Levi can only describe as perfect. When he looks at Levi, a comfortable and grateful smile appearing on his face, the Corporal he’s not anymore feels warmth like no other.

“If anyone can find out what’s really out there, now that we've made it safe, it’s me.”

His voice feels the same, so confident and carefree, his smile turning into a reassuring grin that he would only give to someone like Levi, but there is a new found intelligence to his words as well, he’s learned and experienced so much. And somehow it doesn't hurt to know that he did it all without Levi, in fact, it only makes him prouder. He tries to hide his smile however difficult that task may be as he finds his own voice.

“And if anyone can accompany you, it’s me, you brat.”

There’s no venom whatsoever, and Eren laughs heartily.

Levi can’t be sure, but he hopes this is what everyone would have wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to write about their travels but i dont know if i could make it interesting...thiS is the real struggle


End file.
